


狗狗号探测器

by Pppperdue



Category: HIStory3: 那一天 | HIStory3: Make Our Days Count
Genre: M/M, 恩智 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22878103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pppperdue/pseuds/Pppperdue
Summary: 你是我的恋爱小行星。
Relationships: 黄隽智/宋伟恩
Kudos: 2





	狗狗号探测器

**Author's Note:**

> 无证驾驶+初次说骚话，见谅。

美国东部时间2000年2月14号，舒梅克探测器准确进入爱神星的轨道，开始在他身边环绕。而对于宋伟恩来说，在某个西方情人节的清晨，黄隽智变成了他的小行星。

作为一个合格且努力的探测器，宋伟恩不仅要准确进入对方的轨道，还要尝试着在他的小行星上软着陆。黄隽智旅行第十天，追过去的宋伟恩吵着不要离开。

“你为什么不带我去？”他小声嘀咕。

“你和我朋友一起你不会尴尬吗？”黄隽智反问他，并且大力的捏了捏他的嘴巴，撅起来的嘴唇因为手指的施力而失去了血色，黄隽智骂了一声：“像个白痴！”

“应该是你朋友尴尬，而不是我。”宋伟恩认真道，“或者你跟我一起回家。”

“我答应好人家了，你乖乖的，行吗？嗯？”黄隽智盯着他，片刻的宁静，彼此的呼吸在狭窄的房间无限放大，如同深夜的海浪。此刻黄隽智有一种错觉，自己和面前的高大男人相依为命。

宋伟恩没有回答，无声的向前抱住对方，猛的托起他的臀部，黄隽智惊呼一声，双腿夹住了他的腰。宋伟恩抱着他走到床边，倒在床上，黄隽智咒骂他蠢狗，撕着他的耳朵，但他听不见。狗狗号探测器的伽玛射线分光镜持续传输信息——“撕开他的衣服。” 

“你自己扩张了哦，真骚。”铺天盖地的快感从神经元中释放，漂浮在两个神经元突触之间狭小的空隙中，宋伟恩不停的蹭着黄隽智的臀缝，粘稠的前列腺液糊得到处都是，“你发什么疯...啊..”，黄隽智瞪着他，控诉他，呼吸变得潮湿。“你这张嘴这么能说，看来它该做点其他事情了。”宋伟恩覆上来，缠住他的舌头，黏腻的亲吻使他张大嘴巴，阴茎直直的戳在对方的腹肌上，喉结上下涌动，宋伟恩的手指在温热的小穴里抠挖，模仿着性交的频率。当小穴逐渐适应硬物，变得一张一合，宋伟恩将自己慢慢送进去。黄隽智伸手去推他，语无伦次的求饶，宋伟恩哄着他，亲他的眼角，“乖，马上就舒服了，宝贝最乖了是不是？”羞耻感盖过了痛感，细碎的吻让黄隽智逐渐迷失，“我要开始动了哦。”宋伟恩狠狠的抽插，扣住他的肩膀，黄隽智泛红的小穴泛着水光，感觉自己被插坏了，离高潮只差一点，脚趾紧紧有力的缩起，宋伟恩加快了速度，黄隽智受不了的射了出来，下腹一阵抽搐，肠道禁不住收缩，同时夹射了宋伟恩。两个人自然而然的接吻，宋伟恩下身胡乱的磨蹭，精液从黄隽智的小穴里流出来。窗外霓虹斑驳，狗狗号探测器软着陆了他的小行星。

“一个人在家的时候，真的会孤单呀，整个房间只有我一个人。”

“夜晚醒了也只有自己的呼吸声，我会想抱住我的宝贝，可是他不在我的身边。”

“公园里有一家三口散步消食，也有玩耍的小朋友，每个人都很吵闹。”

“只有我，安安静静不说话，因为我的宝贝不回家。”

黄隽智忍不住拍了他一巴掌，“好了啦，你这个蠢狗，该回去了。”宋伟恩不情不愿的去值机，心里默数三，二，一，回头，他的小行星站在远处看着他，小小的，软软的，眼神接触的那一刻，云朵般软甜的爱意袭来，宋伟恩用口型缓慢而无声的说：“我爱你。”

你是我的恋爱小行星，我是你的狗狗号探测器，靠近你是我的本能。


End file.
